Too far, too close
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Deidara y Kurotsuchi están en medio de una importante misión. Para cumplirla, el rubio debe vestirse como chica para atraer al objetivo, un asesino de rango S. Sin embargo, termina encontrándose con un apuesto joven que despierta sentimientos enterrados en lo más fondo de su corazón.


En mi país sigue siendo 5 de mayo :p sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero me esforcé para darle algo a Dei con Sasori, porque en serio no puedo creer que no haya fics nuevos de ellos. ¿Qué sucede? ( Bueno, no soy nadie para reclamar si no aporto nada) :v

* * *

**Too far, too close. **

**SasoDei**

Probablemente, Kurotsuchi era la única persona en el mundo que jamás confundiría a Deidara con una chica. Lo conocía suficientemente bien para saber que, bajo la cascada de cabello rubio y esos ojos color mar, rugía el corazón de un muchacho tosco, de voz grave y con peligrosas tendencias pirómanas.

—¡Vete a la mierda, hum! —gritó él, y el timbre masculino de su voz rompió las ilusiones de los hombres que se habían quedado mirándolo por los últimos tres minutos, a un lado de la puerta del bar.

—Vete a la mierda tú, Deidada_-nii-san_—contestó la chica, que, con su lenguaje malhablado, estaba dispuesta a desafiar los estándares de mujer, aunque eso le había costado varias reprimendas por parte del viejo Oonoki—. ¿O qué? ¿No eres hombre de palabra? ¿O es que te aprietan mucho las pantaletas? —burló de Deidara lo suficiente para que al rubio se le tiñeran las mejillas de rojo.

Deidara apretó los puños. Quizá estaba intentado intimidar a su compañera con una apariencia amenazadora, pero lo único que Kurotsuchi veía era una jovencita de quince años, envuelta en un lindo vestido azul con holanes, calcetas hasta las rodillas, y una diadema que mantenía alejados los largos mechones dorados de su cara. Ella tenía que admitir que Deidara, vestido como mujer y con esa carita de porcelana, era más bonito que todas sus amigas.

—¿No puedes hacer esto tú? ¿¡Por qué cojones tengo que hacer yo un papel que a ti te quedaría perfectamente, Kurotsuchi, hum!?

—Porque yo tengo debo vigilar; además, ¿no querías probar tus habilidades? Si puedes enganchar y capturar al blanco fingiendo ser una inocente chica, el viejo no dudará en hacerte jounin.

—Pero con esta ropa parezco una mocosa menor de edad, no me dejarán entrar ahí, hum—dijo el rubio, cruzando los brazos.

Kurotsuchi le jaló por el cuello del vestido con brusquedad.

—Escúchame bien, Deidara-nii, este lugar están los hombres más ruines de la aldea. No dudarían en matar a siquiera a un niño, así que no creo que les importe mucho si una muchachita entra al bar; es más, van a animarse. Pero tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte y completar la misión—la chica acercó el rostro al del muchacho, enmarcando una sonrisa tan desafiante que acabó con todas las excusas del rubio—. ¿No es así, Deidara-nii?

—Bien, hum.

—¿Bien? —le animó la chica. El rubio asintió—. A ver, dime que estás lista con esa vocecita de mujer.

—Estoy lista…—respondió Deidara en un murmullo, pero su voz imitando a una mujer era tan adorable que Kurotsuchi se sintió tentada a apretarle las mejillas.

El chico se soltó del agarre de su amiga, sus ojos estallaban en llamas azules.

—¡Ya verás de lo que soy capaz, hum!

Una capa hedienta de sudor y alcohol inundó al chico nada más entrar. Hizo una mueca, y cuando enfocó la mirada en el lugar, ensanchó su expresión de asco. Estaba bajo la mirada sorprendida de un montón de tipos grandotes y ebrios, mirada que, posteriormente, fue tornándose lujuriosa. Nada más dio un paso adelante, y comenzaron los murmullos, chiflidos y comentarios hacia "ella". Deidara sintió ganas de echar un montón de arañas de arcilla para ver explotar a todos esos idiotas en un magnífico fuego de colores, pero luego decidió que debía controlarse y que, de todas maneras, ninguno de ellos valía la pena para convertirse en una obra de arte.

_"Muy bien, enfócate, Deidara. Debes encontrar a un viejo decrépito, calvo y jorobado. Ese es el objetivo". _Miró alrededor, ignorando las miradas lascivas de todos aquellos que no encuadraran con la descripción del objetivo. Sin embargo… "Diablos, todos son horribles, pero nadie lo suficientemente viejo, ni mucho menos jorobado. ¡No encuentro nada!" El rubio tragó aire, mientras caminaba hacia la barra. _"Tal vez debo esperar a que él me encuentre. Según la información que nos dieron, tiene un extraño fetiche con personas que parecen muñecas de porcelana, hum"_.

Así que Deidara fue a la barra, donde todos podían verlo. Se sentía jodidamente incómodo, pero nada lo haría echarse para atrás. Oonoki y Kurotsuchi se quedarían con la boca abierta al ver de lo que era capaz.

Deidara estaba pensando en si debía pedir un trago, al tiempo que el barman se acercaba hacia él, debatiéndose en si debía ofrecerle un trago o no. Pero ninguno de los dos pudo tomar una decisión, porque en ese momento una mano se posó sobre el hombro del chico, provocándole un tirón en el estómago.

—Hola, bonita.

Deidara miró a su interlocutor, intentando mantener la expresión dulce que Kurotsuchi le había enseñado. Tras una rápida inspección, llegó a la conclusión de que el tipo que tenía en frente era sin duda el objetivo: feo, rondando los sesenta años, jorobado, robusto y sudoroso. Era la clase de hombre que haría vejaciones a las niñas en los parques y tocaría a las mujeres entre la muchedumbre de un festival.

—Ho, hola—dijo el rubio, acoplándose a su papel.

Ya se podía imaginar lo que seguía a continuación:

—¿Qué hace una chica tan linda en un lugar como este?

Sí, claro. Pero lo que no imaginaba era esa mano grasienta, gorda y caliente deslizarse por su brazo. Sin embargo, debía mantener la compostura. En verdad se alegraba de que al menos su amiga no tuviera que pasar por eso.

Tomó aire.

—E, estoy buscando dinero…—respondió "ella", con el tono más inocente que pudo.

—¿Dinero? Estás de suerte, preciosa, yo conozco una buena forma en la que puedes ganar mucho dinero—dijo el tipo, y ahora acariciaba con suavidad los mechones de cabello dorado—. Solo tienes que hacerme un favor y yo te daré mucho dinero.

—Oh, ¿y de qué se trata? ¡Haré lo que sea señor, en verdad necesito el dinero!

—Solo tienes que venir conmigo, preciosa.

_"¡Perfecto!"_ pensó Deidara, levantándole ante el jalón que le había dado el tipo. No tendría que hacer mucho esfuerzo, una vez que estuvieran solos, ocuparía su arcilla para acabar con él y tomar el veneno.

Deidara siguió al viejo, que se abría paso entre todos los demás. Era increíble como nadie hacia nada, ni un solo comentario, como si todo aquello fuera perfectamente permisible. _"Bueno, no vendrá nadie a golpear a este tipo para decir "¿qué demonios crees que haces con esta jovencita?"_, pensó, _"de todos modos, eso interferiría con la misión, hum"._

Sin embargo, eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió… más o menos.

Lo primero que escuchó fue al sujeto gritar. Gotas de sangre salpicaron el rostro del rubio mientras el tipo se sujetaba fuertemente la mano con la que había estado tentando el hombro de Deidara. Luego, una fina voz se elevó por el lugar, recitando casi las mismas palabras que Deidara había escuchado en su mente.

—Asqueroso—dijo el hombre, sacudiendo con su mano delgada el kunai lleno de sangre que utilizó para herir al grandulón—. Normalmente preferiría no desperdiciar ni un solo movimiento con escorias como tú, pero no puedo permitirte que te lleves a esta jovencita.

El grandulón jorobado tenía la cara dedormada en una mueca de sorpresa. Al parecer, era de los tipos que se creían muy fuertes hasta que alguien mejor que ellos les demostraba que no era así, humillándolos como los verdaderos maricas que era.

—¡MÉTETE EN TUS PROPIOS ASUNTOS, BASTARDO! —gritó, impulsándose a atacar al extraño con un puñetazo, pero el otro fue más rápido y esquivó el ataque saltando, colocándose en la posición perfecta para aplicarle una llave a su oponente.

El viejo azotó contra el piso. Cuando intentó levantarse, cayó en cuenta de que sus extremidades estaban siendo retenidas por dilos hilos azules de chakra, que le impedían moverse y le absorbían la energía.

—Maldito—exclamó el pobre tipo, intentando moverse mientras, internamente, se moría de la humillación a la que estaba siendo sometido por alguien que, a juzgar por su voz y la complexión delgada bajo esa túnica negra, era sólo un mocoso—. Te enseñaré a…—no pudo completar su frase, pues su oponente tiró de los hilos, provocando más presión sobre el cuerpo del otro—. E… esa mocosa accedió a ir conmigo, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Deidara estaba boquiabierto. Parecía una chiquilla shockeada.

El extraño rio, y el sonido de su risa era melódico, tan armonioso para estarse presentando en un contexto como ese. Incluso, le daba un aire de un diablillo angelical y travieso.

—Es que ella tiene asuntos conmigo.

—¿EH? —Prorrumpió Deidara, con la voz varonil que se había escapado de su papel. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reparar su error, pues el extraño cerró los hilos de chakra sobre él y lo levantó por los aires.

—Nos vamos, señorita.

—¡Oi! —gritó el rubio, volviendo a ocupar voz de chica—. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme esto, hum?

Deidara llevaba gritando como chica durante diez minutos, sometido a los hilos de chakra del extraño. La noche era tranquila y su captor se mantenía en callado, sin embargo, dentro de la cabeza del rubio todo era caos. Muchas preguntas se atiborraban en su mente mientras prorrumpía gritos y amenazas de muerte.

_"¿Dónde demonios está Kurotsuchi?"_

_"¿Por qué carajo estoy siendo secuestrado por este tipo?"_

_"¿Qué pasó con el objetivo? Era más débil de lo que le habían comentado"._

_"¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MALDITA ARCILLA!?_

—Oye… por favor—dijo, exhausto de gritar a lo tonto y recurriendo a su última táctica—. Por favor… estoy asustada, déjame ir, me estás confundiendo con otra persona.

—¿Quieres parar de hablar como chica? Me tienes harto—anunció el extraño.

Deidara sintió un tirón en el estómago.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—habló cuidadosamente—. Soy una chica, hum…

En ese momento, el extraño detuvo el paso y se volteó hacia el rubio. Deidara lo miró atento, pero no pudo identificar su rostro cubierto por la capucha negra.

—¿Qué…?

Deidara sintió que os hilos tiraban de su cuerpo y lo ponían de cabeza. Su cabello caía como cascada al igual que el vestido, que le había dejado las piernas desnudas y los calzoncillos a plena vista. El aire nocturno se coló por sus piernas y los finos vellos se le erizaron.

—¡CARAJO, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE, HUM!? Dame la vuelta ahora mismo o te haré explotar.

Mientras tanto, el extraño estaba riendo. Esa voz de ángel malicioso le provocó un sonrojo al rubio.

—Si quieres ser una chica, yo puedo hacerme cargo—dijo, sacándose la capucha de la cabeza. Una rebelde y corta melena rojiza fue liberada. A pesar de estar viéndolo de cabeza, aquellas facciones finas penetraron en los ojos del rubio de tal forma que la sangre se le fue al cerebro no precisamente por estar de cabeza—. Aunque, en mi opinión, inspiras más arte como hombre.

—¿Qué cosas dices, pervertido? —preguntó el rubio, desviando el rostro, ruborizado hasta el cuero cabelludo—. ¡Estás loco, hum!

Si lo veía en retrospectiva, había sido necesario que él ocupara el papel de mujer más que nada por la seguridad de Kurotsuchi. Por otro lado, no pensó que su preferencia por los chicos lo haría flaquear por el hombre que lo había capturado y echado a perder su misión.

—No falta mucho para llegar a mi guarida, así que deja de gritar. Una vez que lleguemos atenderemos nuestros asuntos, ¿bien?

—No lo entiendes. Tengo una misión, hum. El hombre que golpeaste…

—Eso no importa—mandó a callar el pelirrojo.

Volvió a colocar a Deidara en su posición normal. El muchacho siguió quejándose durante veinte minutos que se le hicieron eternos al otro. Luego, llegaron a la guarida del joven, que realmente era una cueva en el corazón del bosque que colindaba con el País del Fuego. Una vez dentro, el taheño dejó caer al rubio al suelo sin ninguna contemplación.

—¡Auch! —se quejó el menor, sobándose el trasero bajo la tela del vestido—. ¿Qué clase de asuntos puedes tener conmigo, hum? Te lo repito, estaba en una misión muy importante y me hiciste perder a mi objetivo. ¡Será tu culpa que el viejo que rezongue!

—¿Quién era tu objetivo? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué te importa, hum?

Entonces, Deidara tragó saliva cuando el joven, que tenía los ojos color avellana más bellos que había visto, se acercó a él. Se mordió los labios, preparándose para atacar mientras su corazón latía como una bomba de tiempo (ojalá pudiera explotar en ese momento). Pero el otro no lo atacó, ni siquiera lo golpeó. Tomó su mentón entre esos dedos finos y ejerció presión sobre la piel. Deidara tuvo que abrir los ojos y la boca. Estaba demasiado abochornado, pues a fin de cuentas seguía vestido como mujer.

—Sé por qué te vestiste de chica—dijo el taheño. En sus ojos, Deidara notó un tinte de burla y algo más, como un brillo que buscaba camuflarse—. Era lógico, pero demasiado predecible. La gente sigue creyendo que soy una extraña clase de pervertido pedófilo.

—¿Eh? —cuestionó el menor, confundido.

El taheño soltó los cachetes del rubio. La tenue luz de la lámpara de aceite le permitía a Deidara contemplar mejor al otro, la forma en la que sus labios se torcían en una mueca de soberbia burlona. Las comisuras intentaban mantenerse en su lugar, pero de un momento a otro flaqueaban. Entonces, el pelirrojo paseó los dedos por los bordes del vestido azul, centrando su atención en ellos.

—Sus estúpidas suposiciones se basan en los lindos vestidos abultados, las medias de colores, las cabelleras largas y los rostros perfectos de las muñecas de porcelana—mientras hablaba, una de sus manos subía por el vestido, sus ojos color avellana seguían fijos en los acabados en holanes. La otra mano acariciaba las calcetas y parte de las piernas de Deidara, que temblaba como una gelatina no precisamente por el miedo. Después, volvió a tomarle el rostro, pasando los dedos sobre la piel acanelada del rubio—. Tengo que admitir que tú eres hermoso como una, quizá más… pero las marionetas son mucho más que una simple muñeca de porcelana.

—¿De qué está hablando, hum? —preguntó el rubio, en voz baja. La forma de hablar de aquel joven tan apuesto le había acelerado el corazón y provocado todo tipo de sensaciones dentro de su pecho—. Lo único que quiero es capturar a Akasuna no Sasori…

El pelirrojo sonrió, acercando su rostro a la cara colorada del otro.

—Ya has capturado a Akasuna no Sasori, mocoso. ¿No te das cuenta?

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

—El… maestro de… ¿¡EL MAESTRO DE LAS MARIONETAS!?

El taheño se enderezó. Con un movimiento ágil, sacó de su túnica un kunai. El rubio se espantó e intentó echarse para atrás, pero sólo consiguió golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Sasori rio.

—A decir verdad, no creí que el viejo Oonoki enviaría de carnada a un chico como tú. Cuando te vi ahí sentado, supe que estabas tratando de engatusarme bajo las estúpidas órdenes del viejo—comentó, su mano armada arremetió contra Deidara, que cerró los ojos por inercia, esperando el golpe final… Nada. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo único que estaba roto era el vestido azul—. Hubiese preferido que te presentaras como eres, mocoso, y la obra de arte que tienes entre tus piernas.

A Deidara le costó ubicarse dentro de su situación. La cálida sangre que emanaba de una herida en el vientre (¡y qué manera más estúpida de morir!) era reemplazada por la brisa nocturna que se colaba dentro de la cueva. Cuando abrió los ojos, se vio a sí mismo desnudo. El kunai había cortado verticalmente el vestido a la mitad. Su cuerpo estaba expuesto, los cabellos dorados le cubrían solo un poco los pezones, pero el pene estaba en el centro del campo visual del taheño.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Sasori colocó una mano sobre el miembro de Deidara, presionando un poco y provocando una corriente eléctrica que se esparció por todo el cuerpo del rubio, llegando hasta su boca en forma de gemido.

—Ahhg, ¿qué demonios, hum? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, PERVERTIDO?

Sasori ignoró al rubio, sonriendo satisfecho cuando el pene del menor comenzó a endurecerse entre sus manos.

La escena debía ser bastante erótica vista desde afuera, pensó el pelirrojo, incluso un tanto degenerada (y en ese sentido, sentía repulsión al tener que darles la razón a aquellos que lo tachaban de pervertido). Deidara estaba semi vestido con un vestido hecho tirones. La diadema que llevaba puesta se le había enredado entre los cabellos, y su miembro estaba a leguas, rogando porque alguien lo atendiera. Su rostro era el de una chica abochornada si uno no se fijaba bien en las facciones masculinas.

—Pero bueno, no voy a desaprovechar esta situación. Si te mandaron a engatusarme, voy a comer mi carnada. Ya después veremos qué pasa.

Dicho esto, Sasori acostó distancia con el rostro del rubio. Ambas miradas chocaron, y más que miedo en los ojos azules, había una ligera vergüenza. Claro, Sasori no se atrevería a hacer eso sabiendo que le causaría daño al menor, así que se alegró de que no fuera así. Así que no dudó en besarse la boca, primero con un toque y luego con una caricia. Deidara movió los labios torpemente para permitirle al otro mayor comodidad. Él, por su lado, encajaba las unas en las palmas de sus manos y apretaba los párpados, dominado por la adrenalina y el deseo.

_"¿Qué haces? ¡Deberías matarlo! ¡Deberías buscar la forma de librarte!" _

Deidara jamás había besado a nadie. No se imaginaba que la sensación fuera tan húmeda. La saliva de Sasori parecía tener un sabor diferente a la suya, y eso se le hizo curioso. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos banales fueron desplazados al sentir las manos del contrario sobre la piel de sus piernas. Deidara ahogó un gemido, estremeciéndose.

—Espera… —dijo, alejando al taheño suavemente por los hombros.

Cuando el rubio calmó su respiración, levantó la mirada y miró al pelirrojo quieto, observándolo con una expresión que le provocó al Deidara un tirón en el estómago. Le estaba sonriendo de forma cálida, se atrevería a decir que había ternura dentro de esos ojos.

—¿Sabes algo? —habló el pelirrojo, acomodándose sobre sus piernas—. Me están persiguiendo por el secuestro de niños en varias aldeas. Creen que tengo una obsesión enfermiza por niños menores de diez años—sonrió, casi como avergonzado de sí mismo. Deidara lo miraba fijamente, parecía que por un momento había olvidado el bochorno que sentía de estar desnudo frente a él.

—¿Y no lo eres, hum? Mi trampa funcionó, te acercaste a mí porque estaba vestido como una niñita, hum. Pervertido, eso es lo que eres. Es lo que estás haciendo en este momento, hum.

Sasori soltó una risita.

—Creo saber de dónde sacaron esa tontería—dijo, ignorando olímpicamente las acusaciones del rubio—. Tuve problemas con la Serpiente de Konoha, ese bastardo me hundió en su mierda. A mí no me interesan esos niños; solo porque parezcan muñecas de porcelana… eso no significa que posean la esencia del verdadero arte— los ojos avellana chocaron contra los azules—. En realidad, el crimen más terrible que he cometido (si quieres verlo así) fue asesinar a Sandaime. Y eso fue hace años. De ahí en fuera, Deidara, tú has sido la única obsesión que he tenido.

Diedara estaba con la boca abierta al escuchar todo lo que salía de la boca de ese muchacho. Podría tratarlo como loco, golpearlo e huir, porque nadie en su sano juicio le diría todas esas cosas a un extraño. Sin embargo, algo le decía que todo estaba bien, que no debía hacerlo, porque estar cerca de ese muchacho le causaba un sentimiento de melancolía que no era capaz de explicar. Era una especie de hueco en el estómago que le carcomía las entrañas al pensar que había pasado toda su vida separado de él.

¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo conoces mi nombre? —preguntó en un hilito de voz.

El taheño sonrió. Esta vez, su rostro era una combinación de añoranza y melancolía pura.

—Deidara… mocoso… nunca olvidaría tu nombre…

—Da… Danna… —en el momento en que esa palabra salió de la boca de Deidara, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, y su rostro ardía bajo las manos del taheño. Entrecerró los ojos, y de pronto una montaña de imágenes chocaron contra su cabeza.

Se mordió los labios. ¿Era alguna clase de genjutsu? Porque todo se disparaba sobre su mente como una especie de torbellino: cielos grises, cabellos rojos, él alejándose de las nubes para luego verlas a través del agua, ojos cafés, una mano extendiéndose para sostenerlo sin éxito…

_"Estaba muriendo…"_

—Sasori danna…

El pelirrojo le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas algo?

Deidara se mordió el labio.

—No mucho…

No mucho, pero poco a poco podía vislumbrar todo de nuevo. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué tenía que depender de un viejo que ni siquiera era su abuelo? Deidara veía como todos los recuerdos de su pasado se acomodaban alrededor del joven que tenía en frente.

Creía que jamás existió un momento en su vida donde se viera feliz, sosteniéndose de la mano de sus padres mientras saltaba charcos. Creía que nunca existió una mujer de cabellera rubia a la cual llamar mamá, ni un hombre de ojos azules que llamara papá. Había sido atendido por Onoki desde que tenía trece años, el viejo le había dicho que le encontraron casi ahogándose en la orilla de un rio que rodeaba la Aldea de la Roca. En realidad, no había nadie que pudiera explicarle cómo había llegado ahí.

Deidara había nacido con una impulsividad extraordinaria. Sus padres no eran ninjas, ni grandes comerciantes o políticos. Eran artesanos de una aldea pequeña que colindaba con la Roca. Su padre viajaba a pueblos vecinos para vender las vasijas de arcilla que creaba su madre. A Deidara le fascinaba verla mover las manos para crear figuras excepcionales, _arte,_ así que dividía su tiempo entre ir a jugar con los niños de la aldea y aprender a moldear arcilla.

Recuerda que, durante los últimos días de vida de sus padres, las cosas no estaban bien en la aldea. La amenaza de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja parecía estar germinándose. El rubio no entendía por qué se escuchaban noticias de masacres en aldeas cercanas, y la impotencia de los habitantes por no recibir respuesta de Iwakure. Él ni siquiera llegó a comprender por qué su hogar se consumía en fuego, ni por qué, allá afuera, un hombre violaba a su madre mientras otro terminaba de aniquilar a su padre.

_"Déjalo para el final, no podrá hacer nada"_ habían dicho cuando lo vieron, y lo ignoraron como si se tratase del tronco de un árbol.

Después, ninjas con máscaras de animales llegaron al lugar, y dio pie a una batalla donde los bandidos tuvieron que huir. Deidara aprovechó para seguir a los que habían asesinado a sus padres. Les siguió hasta los límites con el País del Viento. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado deshidratado y débil como para poder empuñar un kunai. Cuando uno de ellos se percató de la presencia del niño, no dudó en asesinarlo… lo habría hecho, si Sasori nunca hubiese llegado.

Akasuna no Sasori.

Cuando lo conoció, el pelirrojo era un muchacho de quince años, delgado, con ojos grandes y soberbios. Llevaba la bandana de la Aldea de la Arena alrededor de su cintura y dos aterradoras marionetas a su lado. Asesinó sin chistar al tipo que le quitaría la vida a Deidara, y después vio al mocoso como si se tratase de un saco vacío que estorbaba.

Sin embargo, no fue como si Deidara se hubiese salvado de uno para caer en las garras del otro. Sasori, a pesar de su mirada fría, y el mar de agujas enterradas en su corazón, cuidó de Deidara hasta los trece años. Él era un fugitivo, así que ambos vagaron por las diferentes naciones durante ese tiempo. A veces, Deidara deseaba preguntarse sobre el pasado de Sasori y el porqué de su interés por las marionetas y los venenos, pero nunca se atrevió. No quería que el taheño se enfadara con él.

En su momento, el rubio pensó que jamás volvería a ser tan feliz como lo fue con sus padres. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con Sasori, más se daba cuenta que podía rellenar ese hueco. Y quería estar a su lado para siempre.

Sin embargo, aquello también terminó. Lo último que Deidara pudo recordar, fue él despertándose después de una siesta en el bosque. Había estado enfermo por una semana, Sasori dijo que era conveniente buscar hierbas para hacerle una medicina, así que lo dejó en la guarida. Entonces, por alguna razón, él estaba corriendo a través de los árboles, alguien le perseguía. A penas podía respirar, y había un acantilado más adelante.

—Lo entiendo, caíste desde una altura enorme—habló mientras le quitaba la diadema de la cabeza al rubio y acomodaba su cabello en una media coleta alta, justo como lo tenía cuando era niño. Después, extendió el brazo hacia el rubio y le tocó suavemente el mentón—. Pero me alegra mucho que estés vivo… pensé que…

—Di, dime, danna, hum… tú y yo… estuvimos viviendo juntos por mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?

Sasori se quedó en silencio.

—¡Dímelo, hum! —pidió el menor—. ¿Sabes? Puedo recordar cosas, mi hogar quemándose, los cadáveres de mis padres y… y luego… luego solo hay recuerdos donde tú y yo estamos juntos, sonriendo, donde tú hablabas tonterías sobre el arte definitivo y… yo…—era como abrir una herida que había cicatrizado hacía años. El mar oculto tras los ojos de Deidara amenazaba con salir.

Sasori esperó varios segundos en silencio, antes de suspirar y comenzar a hablar.

—Yo dejé mi aldea a los quince años. Había vagado por meses en diferentes aldeas, robando, matando, volviéndome más poderoso en mi obsesión por la vida inmortal. En realidad, no estoy seguro por qué te salvé de los ladrones que habían matado a tus padres… normalmente, no creo que me hubiera importado… pero lo hice… y cuando te diste cuenta que no tenías a dónde ir, comenzaste a seguirme. Un niño torpe y escandaloso, más pequeño que cualquier niño de su edad siguiéndome.

—Tú me salvaste, hum. Lo recuerdo, recuerdo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Sasori ablandó su mirada. Era como ver a través de la armadura de un caballero de piedra.

—Eras un dolor de cabeza. Intentabas pescar atrapando los peces con la boca, o pelearte con las ardillas por las nueces. Cosas así, eras un desastre. Pero el tiempo que pasé contigo… no me había sentido tan feliz desde que estaba con mis padres… por eso, cuando pensé que habías muerto tras caer de ese acantilado… yo… Deidara, en verdad estoy feliz de que estés con vida.

—¡DANNA! —El rubio se abalanzó sobre el otro, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello y chocando sus labios con los del otro. Podría parecer una locura, pero algo le había dicho desde que vio a Sasori que lo correcto era estar junto a él. Su corazón jamás podría rechazar a Sasori.

El pelirrojo correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así por varios segundos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué caí? No logro acordarme de eso, hum.

Sasori suspiró y cerró los ojos. Deidara entrecerró los ojos, contemplándolo después de tanto tiempo sin tener recuerdos de él. Era de lo más mono, debió haber sido un ángel de niño. Sin embargo, ahora se veía como de quince años. El rubio se sorprendió, pues para entonces Sasori debía tener alrededor de treinta años.

—No es necesario que sepas eso, mocoso.

—¿EH? ¿Cómo que no? ¡Obviamente debo saber, hum! Es mi pasado.

—Bueno, tú sabías que me hice de muchos enemigos. El tipo que te persiguió aquel día era de Suna. Me buscaba por el asesinato de Sandaime—miró a Deidara, con los ojos quebradizos. Le sonrió y acarició su mentón con suavidad—. Tú siempre fuiste impulsivo. Cuando llegué, te pusiste en frente. No me dejaste atacar. Dijiste que me protegerías… Al final, eras un niño, Deidara. Caíste por la barranca. Creí que habías muerto.

—¿Y me buscaste?

—Claro, te busqué por todos lados. Hasta ahora, no paré de buscarte—con ambas manos, hizo que el rostro del rubio quedara frente al suyo y sólo a milímetros de juntar los labios—. Hice una promesa contigo, ¿recuerdas mocoso?

Deidara se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Relamió sus labios y miró al pelirrojo con ternura y bochorno. Se acordaba perfectamente.

_—¿Danna siempre estuvo solo? —había preguntado el joven rubio, mientras devoraba un pescado cocido. _

_—No. _

_—¿No?_

_—No. _

_—¡Mentiroso!_

_—¿Y por qué?_

_—Danna está mintiendo. Tienes una mirada de que siempre estuviste solo, hum. _

_Sasori dejó de dibujar en su pergamino. Miró a Deidara fijamente, como si estuviera reprochándole algo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. _

_—Sigue comiendo, mocoso. _

_Deidara dejó su pescado y fue hasta el mayor. _

_—No te preocupes, no debes ocultarme cómo te sientes, Danna—anunció el pequeño, recargándose sobre el costado del pelirrojo—. Porque siempre estaremos juntos, hum. No tienes que mostrar esa mirada solitaria nunca más. Seremos como una pareja. _

_Sasori, que parecía verdaderamente sorprendido ante las palabras del de ojos azules, levantó una ceja._

_—No podemos ser una pareja, mocoso. _

_—¿Por qué? —Deidara hizo un puchero. _

_—Porque somos varones los dos y tú eres un niño. Una pareja es entre un hombre y una mujer, así como tus padres… o los míos. Además…_

_Deidara frunció el ceño. Cuando miró el boceto que dibujaba Sasori en su pergamino se levantó, con los brazos cruzados en una pose enfadada. _

_—¿Es por eso? ¡DANNA SIGUE QUERIENDO DEJAR DE SER HUMANO? No me importa que sea un niño, yo quiero ser la pareja de Sasori Danna, hum. _

_Sasori parpadeó varias veces y cerró el boceto. _

_—No sé si esto sea posible, en este lugar… en este mundo, conmigo… _

_—¿No quieres quedarte a mi lado siempre?_

_Sasori se quedó en silencio por varios segundos. En realidad, quería a Deidara más que a cualquier otra cosa sobre la tierra. Tal vez no había pensado en él de la forma que el menor sugería, pero le quería como nunca quiso a otras personas que no fueran sus padres ni Chiyo. Sin embargo, ¿qué estaba haciendo él, un asesino que cargaba varios pecados, pretendiendo que algún día podría ser feliz? ¿Era posible? Cuando cayó en cuenta, Deidara ya no estaba a su lado, se había echado a correr de vuelta a la cueva. Sasori lo siguió. _

_—Si te digo que me quedaré contigo para siempre, ¿pararás de llorar?_

_Deidara negó con la cabeza. Tenía sumida la cara en el hueco entre sus piernas. _

_—No, porque no lo estás diciendo sinceramente, hum. No seas un mentisoso, Danna. _

_—Pero no lo soy—Sasori suspiró—. Escucha, yo no puedo decirte que estaremos juntos para siempre. Nadie puede controlar el mundo, Deidara. _

_—Entonces hazme una promesa que puedas cumplir, hum_

_El pelirrojo acarició suavemente la cabellera de Deidara, y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos. _

_—Te prometo haré todo lo posible para que estemos juntos. Si te pierdes, te encontraré. Si te apartan, te recuperaré. Prometo que te mantendré cerca durante toda tu vida. _

_—Eso no es suficiente. _

_El de Suna suspiró. _

_—Prometo que cuando crezcas, seremos pareja, Deidara. Y si yo logro transformarme en arte eterno, te prometo te amaré por el resto de mis días. _

Deidara se había aferrado a Sasori con todas sus fuerzas. Hablaron de muchas cosas más, las horas pasaban tan rápidas como la corriente en un río tempestuoso. Cuando se le dio la oportunidad, Deidara decidió pedir algo que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza durante todo ese tiempo.

—Sasori danna, ¿podemos continuar con lo que estabas haciendo hace un momento? —dijo, con un sonrojo en su rostro.

El pelirrojo sonrió con lascividad y cariño. Era una mezcla extraña, pensó Deidara. Cuando Sasori se deshizo de la capa, el rubio se percató de que el torso del chico que amaba tenía partes mecánicas y humanas, especialmente en el torso. Era una especie de lazo de metal enrollado donde deberían estar los intestinos.

—Así que finalmente lo hiciste. Tú y tu deseo por ser inmortal, Danna—comentó Deidara, algo desanimado.

—¿Te molesta? La parte de abajo sigue funcionando—dijo el taheño, ganándose una risa sincera por parte del rubio.

En realidad, habría preferido que Sasori no se hubiese alterado. No quería que el pelirrojo perdiera las cosas que le seguían atando a lo humano. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Las cicatrices que él curara en Sasori no iban a borrar lo que era el pelirrojo en esencia. Simplemente, Deidara lo dejaría ser, haciendo todo lo posible por recordarle que había alguien que siempre le amaría sobre todas las cosas.

—Te voy a querer de todas formas—prometió.

Y así como estaban en espíritu, se unieron carnalmente. Al final, ellos permanecieron juntos. Probablemente jamás dejaron de estarlo. Primero en la infancia. luego como una de las parejas criminales de Akatsuki más poderosas de todo el mundo ninja.

Eventualmente, ambos murieron en circunstancias diferentes, pero bajo las garras de batallas que ambos debían luchar. Sasori murió en brazos de sus padres, dejando que Deidara se jactara, amargamente, que al final el artista eterno había sido tan efímero como una bomba de arcilla.

El rubio había sido feliz muriendo como una obra de arte. Sin embargo, ambos volvieron a reencontrase en la Cuarta Gran Guerra. Cuando Uchiha Itachi rompió el jutsu de Kabuto, Sasori terminó por demostrar que Deidara estaba equivocado. Jamás podrían acabar con ellos, porque el arte y su amor eran eternos.

* * *

Disculpen cualquier falta de otrografía D: Muero de sueño, y si quiero publicarlo antes de que den las 12, es ahora o nunca :v

Volveré con mis otros fics dentro de pronto.


End file.
